


Boating

by Elennare



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Miss Annersley can be irresponsible at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boating

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading "The Chalet School and Jo", and found myself puzzled by what seemed to be a minor EBD-ism in a conversation between Madge Russell and Miss Annersley, where Miss Annersley says she's going to work for half an hour before going boating with the others, has a five minute (if that) phone conversation with Madge, then rings off with the claim that the others will be waiting for her, and runs off to the lake! This fic is an attempt to explain that discrepancy.
> 
> Written for the "weather" challenge at fan_flashworks.

Putting down the phone, Miss Annersley walked swiftly towards the door, smiling as she replayed Madge’s words in her mind. Oh, it was nothing definite, but from what little had been said and the tone it had been said in, she knew everything was going to be well with the Robin. Now, freed from worry, she could join the others in the boats with a light heart.  
  
As she reached the door, though, she suddenly recalled that she was supposed to be working. While it had been partly an excuse to stay behind and phone Madge in privacy, she really had meant to go back to her correcting afterwards. Pausing with a hand on the doorknob, she thought guiltily of her desk in the Staff room above, and the exercise books which were mounting up rather alarmingly on it. She should be responsible and make a start on them, at least... But the promise of good news about the Robin had so delighted her, that she felt she couldn’t possibly settle down to work. Making up her mind, she turned her back firmly on the pile of correcting waiting for her, and ran down to the lake shore.  
  
“So you’ve come after all!” Miss Stewart called to her cheerfully as she approached, over the girls’ excited voices. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”  
  
“A good thing too! You were making us all feel quite guilty for leaving our work to come boating,” Miss Wilson added her opinion, grinning.  
  
“I decided the weather was too good to waste,” Miss Annersley answered diplomatically, mindful of the fact she could say nothing of what Madge had told her just yet. Joey must be told first, and certainly not with the whole school around them!  
  
Besides, she reflected as that young person rowed them out into the mirror-like lake, it was nothing less than the truth. She looked around her, taking in the clear blue sky with the faint wisps of white clouds floating in it, the magnificent sunlit mountains which surrounded them, and decided she'd made the right choice. It was far too beautiful an evening to spend indoors.


End file.
